Demi Gets It: Fem Norway x Denmark
by fab-sama
Summary: Fem!Norway x Denmark } a u {
1. Got Dynamite

**_"…_****_I can't take your hand and  
>lead you to the water<br>I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna  
>Find out how to crack me<br>Log in try to hack me_**

**_Underneath the surface  
>there's so much you need to know<br>And you might feel like you're drowning  
>but that's what I need to let go<em>**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>Kick senseless my defenses<br>Tell me what you're gonna do  
>I need you to light the fuse<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<em>**

**_Got Dynamite?_**

**_I can't paint this picture  
>just so you can hang it<br>I can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get it  
>Find out how to crack me<br>Log in try to hack me_**

**_Underneath the surface  
>there's so much you need to know<br>And you might feel that you're drowning but that's what I need  
>to let go<em>**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>Kick senseless my defenses<br>Tell me what you're gonna do  
>I need you to light the fuse<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<em>**

**_When the walls come crashing down  
>I hope you're standing right in front of me<br>When my past lies all around me  
>Cause all you need …to save me …is to intervene<br>and make the walls come crashing down..._**

**_Got Dynamite..!_**

**_Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>Kick senseless my defenses<br>Tell me what you're gonna do  
>I need you to light the fuse<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<em>**

**_Got Dynamite  
>Got Dynamite<br>Got Dynamite…"_**

Nory, unplugged her ear buds from her delicate, pale, soft ears. She slipped on her pajamas, and went to sleep. This wasn't for long. Her thoughts were engulfed by images of _him. _

When Nory was a teenager, she had a best friend. Until he drifted away, and never came back into her life. His name was Mathias. He was from Denmark, but could understand Norwegian pretty well, since his ex-best friend insulted him in the language all the time. Nory had gotten insomnia because she couldn't her mind off him. She should know better, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought Mathias had forgotten about her, since he never acknowledged her existence anymore.

Or did he?

"It shouldn't matter," she mumbled to herself.

Nory turned on her cell phone, one of those expensive ones that were touch screen. She went through her Camera Roll, and the first picture hit her hard. It was a picture of them when they were 15. Mathias's arm on was on her shoulder, his gorgeous eyes glimmering. Lotte noticed that she was smiling in the picture.

She never truly smiled anymore.

Nory lost the girl inside of her when Mathias moved to America, leaving her behind. On May 17th, her birthday.

One year ago, she had graduated high school. She took the next year off, and she was also accepted to Stanford in California. She was leaving Norway in a day. She was dreading it, because _he_ goes to Stanford. _The odds are really low… it's a big school, _she thought. But her thoughts reverted back to Mathias. Nory was so deep in thought; she didn't notice she was crying. She was thinking about someone who left her a year ago. It wasn't just a crush. _You are in love with the man you hate so much. _She thought to herself so many times that sentence.

He gave Nory trust issues. He abandoned her. She used to wear red in black in honor of him, now she wore blue and purple. She hated him so much, but she was helplessly in need of him. She missed his warm embrace. She used the hair clip he gave her the day he left.

When Nory was done thinking about Mathias, Mathias was only starting to think about her,

_Does she still care about me?_ Mathias thought. Probably _not. I forgot about her for a year, and then just left._

He still loved her. He never told her how he felt, and he was so tempted to call her. _But she hates me,_ Mathias always reminded himself. When Mathias looked {stalked} her Facebook or Instagram, she was never smiling a real smile. They never reached her eyes. There were so many times he regretted what he did.

Around high school, he started acting like a big-shot. He called himself the King. When it was senior year, and he graduated, he didn't even invite her to come to see him in the black graduation gown. Lotte used to be sweet and shy. Now she was quiet, dull, emotionless, and monotone. And it was his entire fault.

Even in her bio on Instagram, she said **_"Once upon a time, I trusted someone, and they let me down. I've never trusted anyone else again. No happily-ever-after's for me."_**

She was emotionless, or her only emotion was monotone, or grief. But what made Mathias a bit happy was that she always had the hair clip. But- she never used it for her large, annoying curl on the left side of her head. He vaguely remembered his two friends; Lovino and Feliciano. They're brothers, and they both have curls that are similar.

For some reason, they get 'turned on' when it's tugged. So maybe that's it with Nory. Mathias tried so hard to get rid of a naked Nory in his bed, blushing and waiting for him.

"Goddamn it," he cursed. He rubbed his forehead, and went to back to his apartment to play on his Xbox 360. He needed a break from life.

-**_four days later-_**

"_Ja_, Emil," Nory said in annoyance at her Icelandic brother. He had called her at eight in the morning, and her brother called. Sure, it was later in the day at Norway, but it was still morning here in California. It was her third day in California, and she was still getting used to the time zone, but she had all the necessities. Tomorrow was the day Nory was moving into the gorgeous dorms. It was quite a bit of money, but she d a bit of money from scholarships from her grades and her ability in dance.

Nory didn't like to talk about it, but she was obsessed to ballet. She could dance to almost all the traditional ballads and ballet was her life. She was going to Major in Mythology, and Minor in World History and Dance. Her brother, Emil, was always bragging about how Nory was the best dancer he knew. It was annoying, but it made Nory happy to know someone actually bragged and boasted about her.

When light entered her room, Nory usually hissed at the light like a cat. She had no shame to do so, either. She was living with a friend, Katyusha, until she moved in. Thankfully, she was too kind and immediately offered Nory a place to stay, and homemade slice of banana bread made with fresh milk. She was so motherly and sweet, it was kind of hard to refuse.

"Nory~! Can you help me grab my apron? Ivan accidentally put it on the high shelf, and I can't reach! You know how much my chest hurts me…" Katyusha cried. Nory ran into the kitchen, as Katyusha was on a small stool, trying to reach the apron.

Nory was extremely short, but she was also agile. She walked on the stepping stool, and then she jumped like a cat on the counter, and she grabbed the light green apron with ease. Nory jumped off the counter, her small skirt flying up. But since Nory wasn't stupid, she had purple shorts under the purple skirt.

"Thanks, Nory," Katyusha said in a polite and sweet voice. Then, the sweet voice of Katyusha's little brother, Ivan, interrupted Nory in what she was about to say.

"Ah… I can hide from Natalia here, _da_?" he said. Although he was talking happily, Nory could sense the distress in his aura that was depressed and frightening. Katyusha pointed to the cupboard under the stairs, and Ivan ran inside just as Natalia entered the room.

"Where…is…he?" she demanded. Nory pointed across the street, and Natalia hissed, as she tried to find her beloved. When she left, she slammed the door; knocking down one of the pictures Katyusha had hanging over the door. Katyusha was about to burst into tears, but Nory picked it up, cleaned up the glass, and was already chanting a few minor spells to put it back together.

"W-Woah…" Katyusha said in awe. Everyone knew that Nory, Arthur, and Vladimir were obsessed with myths and magic. They even knew a few spells. And there, Katyusha had witnessed it. Next, Nory went to the cupboard under the stairs, and she pulled Ivan out of the small cupboard.

"Ah, thank you, sunflower. Eh, Katyusha, do you have vodka, _da_?" Ivan asked as he looked in fridge. Katyusha grabbed a large bottle of the alcohol, and Ivan smiled. "Thanks, Big Sis!"

Like that, he left.

**_-the next day-_**

"Oi, Alfred! Can you help me with this? I need another pair of hands so I can move in." Mathias yelled over to his American friend. Alfred had a large smile, and laughed. "Of course! I'm the hero; I can do anything! P.S: are you living with girls? I know that I'm bunking with you…but what about the other room?" Alfred asked.

"I think it's a pair of girls. Mei is one of them… I don't know the other one," Mathias said. Alfred nodded. Mei was dating one of his friends, Kiku. The other girl was to be met today.

An Asian girl entered with her boyfriend. "Ah, hello Alfred!" she said as she gave him a friendly hug. She waved at Mathias, and entered her dorm. Kiku was carrying two boxes, and Mei was carrying a suitcase. Mei placed a strip of tape on the large room, so Kiku wouldn't put anything on the other side.

Suddenly, the door latched open, and it was a girl. She had long, beige-blonde hair. She had a Nordic cross hair clip in her hair, and she was wearing a purple coat with a dark purple mini-skirt, and stockings that reached the bottom of her skirt. She was carrying a suitcase, a duffle bag, a laptop case, and a phone as she entered the room that was open.

"Ah, hello! I'm your roommate. I'm Mei," said the pretty Taiwanese. Nory looked at her.

"Oh, hi. I'm Nory," she said, shaking her hand as she ran back outside. "Oi, Ivan, can you bring the rest inside the living room?" Nory yelled.

The large Russian dropped all the boxes, and Katyusha placed a small basket of homemade cookies on top of it all, and Nory walked inside, saying goodbye to Katyusha and Ivan, who hugged her and left.

"…and then we never spoke again," Mathias finalized, telling Alfred the story about Nory and him. Alfred patted his back.

"You, my friend, are a complete idiot," he said.

"She called me that all the time," Mathias mused quietly.

The moment that Mathias and Alfred started to crash the living room, the said Norwegian walked inside. She let out a squeak, and covered her mouth with her hands, when she saw Mathias sitting there. She felt the tears fall down before she could stop them. She let out a sob quietly, but the two boys heard it.

"What was that—Holy crap…" Mathias murmured as he turned around.

It was Nory.

"M-Mathias…" she whimpered quietly. This was the first time she openly showed emotion in a long time. She took a few deep breaths, wiped her eyes, walked up to him… and punched him. _Hard._

"What the hell… why the hell… goddamn it!" Nory said, stomping her foot as Mathias was groaning, rubbing his chest from where the impact hit.

Nory growled in irritation. "I hate you so freakin' much…Mattie…" her face softened. " I friggin' missed you," she said quietly, but then her face was contorted in anger. She kicked him in the shin, and then she attacked him in a hug.

"I hate you so much," she murmured quietly as she squeezed him half to death.

"_Cough_ **bipolar** _cough_," Alfred said.

Nory sent him a death glare, and he backed away.

"Well…ow," Mathias said, rubbing his chest and shin. Nory had red eyes, and she was rubbing them furiously. "Hey…" he said in a soothing voice. Nory glared at him, but then put her stoic mask back on.

"I haven't shown emotion like that in a year…" she whispered in monotone.

"Well, I fixed you. And by the way, you're still short," Mathias said, but Nory just stared at him. Nory's empty eyes bore a hole through his head, and he felt a bit scared. Nory took a deep breath, and lifted her arm, and lifted her sleeve.

"I got insomnia…I cried myself to sleep every night… and you weren't there to make me feel better. You used to be… I felt so bad because my brother started studying abroad in Iceland, and I was on my own. I started to hurt myself…" she said, her monotone voice going an octave higher. Mathias looked at the scars. None of them were big or deep, but enough to hurt.

"You did that…because you felt alone?" Mathias asked quietly. Nory nodded, and walked away into her dorm, carrying another box and a backpack. Mathias sighed, and then took the rest of her stuff inside the dorm where she and Mei were staying. Mei was giggling because her boyfriend was in his cooking outfit. Nory stared at Kiku, and he stared back. Both of their dull eyes at war, until Nory cracked a small smile.

"Oh—_Tak_," she said, switching to her native tongue. Mathias nodded in acknowledgement, and he left her room, and walked back to Alfred.

Alfred stared at him, and then whistled. "Ya know she's pretty hot. She seems into ya~" Alfred said. Mathias looked at Alfred in confusion, but she just stared at the door.

"Nory…" he murmured.


	2. Skyscraper

_"…__Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>And untangle you from me<em>

_Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here,<br>Watch you disappear  
>Yeah, oh<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>Yeah, it's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper…"_

"Goddamn insomnia," Nory mumbled quietly. Her thoughts were fully Mathias. She was having mixed-feelings about him, but she just turned on her phone, and she plugged in the ear buds, listening to 'Unbroken.' When she was done with that album, she unplugged the ear buds, and brushed her hair behind her ear, making sure not to touch her curl. That goddamn curl that turned her on so quickly. She wished she had a harder weakness, nut no—she is forever stuck with a curl that turns her on.

"…Hm? Kiku… stop! I don't want rice balls…" Mei murmured in her sleep. Nory checked the time on her phone; it was 2:57 AM, and she couldn't freaking sleep. She decided to something weird, but it was a habit. She began to Google pictures of mythical folklore, and comment how it was right/wrong. It was a strange thing to do in the middle of the night, but she enjoyed it. When she tried to sleep, she ended up having a dream.

_Baby when they look up at the sky –_

-RING!

Nory rubbed her eyes, noticing it was 8:10 AM. Her phone was ringing, and it was her brother, Emil.

"Emil— stop calling me! I know it's like 1:10 over there, but here it's still eight in the morning! I always get up at 9:25 sharp, and you destroying my sleeping schedule," Nory said, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, Big Sis! I can't help it!" Emil said, accidentally calling his sister 'Big Sis,' which something she was always pressuring him to do. Nory laughed, and then she ended the call. Mei, who was in the kitchen, was making some toast. Her hair was in perfect condition, and she didn't have any eye bags. Something Nory wished she could have as well. Nory hated her eye bags, and always had to use make up to cover them up.

That was the only type of makeup she ever used. She quickly stripped out of her pajamas and put on a white fuzzy sweater, a pale blue mini-skirt, and some black stockings. She inserted the Nordic cross hair clip in her hair, avoiding the curl. She grabbed her blue beret, and brushed her hair quickly, and then grabbed her white boots. For a final touch, she grabbed a gray scarf and the cover-up for her eye bags. With that, she left her room, and went to find her friend Elizabeta, who was a few years older than her.

"Noryyyy~!" shouted the Hungarian. The said Norwegian turned around, and she was surprised. Elizabeta was wearing a skirt. Elizabeta hated 'girly' things, especially since she thought she was a _boy_ at a younger age. Seeing her in a skirt surprised Nory in a big way. Then again; Nory hated skirts while growing up. When she turned 16, she started wearing them. Normally, Elizabeta dressed like she was leaving for battle.

"Hi Elizabeta," Nory said politely, showing a slight portion of emotion. Elizabeta gasped when she saw Nory smile. "Oi, oi. Are you sick? You never smile," Elizabeta said, putting her hand on Nory's forehead. Nory rolled her dull blue eyes.

"He's here," Nory said quietly. Elizabeta looked confused, but then her face made way for a soft smile.

"Oh really? That idiot Mathias?" Elizabeta mused quietly.

"I'm sharing a dorm with him, Alfred, and a girl named Mei. She's with Kiku," Nory said, as she thought of her roommate. While she was a bit noisy, she was strong-willed, fashionable, and really pretty. It suited her. And Kiku was the exact opposite; quiet, reserved, and shy. Elizabeta knew Kiku and Alfred, since they were part of this thing called The Allies and The Axis. Alfred was the President of his club, while Kiku was a subordinate in his club. Even so; Kiku was smart a good cook.

"Ah—but back to the idiot. Is he still stupid? Did he apologize? Did you beat him up?" Elizabeta said eagerly.

"I punched his chest and kicked his shin," Nory said thoughtfully. "Then I squeezed half of the life out of him. And the worst part; I showed emotion," Nory said.

Elizabeta gasped, but was still proud of Nory of hurting him.

"Hey Elizabeta… you know how used to baby-sit Feliciano?" Nory said. Elizabeta nodded, and then you let it all out.

"What does his curl do to him when it's pulled?" Nory said, thinking of her own curl.

"Nothing too bad. When his curl gets pulled, he usually turns rough and violent. Basically what you usually don't see when you meet him as a normal. You'd probably be full of emotions," Elizabeta said jokingly, and Nory cracked a small smile. 'Sexually…' Elizabeta mentally added. But Nory was much too innocent to think that, right?

✦ ✧✦ ✧✦ ✧✦ ✧✦ ✧  
><strong><em>-that night-<em>**

That night, insomnia hit again.

"I hate my sleeping problems…" Nory said, her voice full of distaste. It turns out that Mei is a very sound sleeper, so Nory could talk to herself and Mei wouldn't wake up. When she listened to 'Don't Forget,' this time, she fell asleep in the middle of the album.

_"__S-Stop it…"_ said dream Nory. She sounded different, though.

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by—_

-RING!

"Mm…" Nory mumbled, as she checked the clock. 9:25. Good; Emil hadn't called. She got her mildly acceptable amount of sleep, and she grabbed her bathrobe and towel, and went inside the bathroom. She stripped down her clothes, and entered the cold water.

Nory liked showering in cold water; it woke her up, and in always made her feel fresh. When she was done showering, she wrapped her hair in the towel, and her body in the mint green robe. She left the bathroom, and prepared herself for her first day in class.

She had a tan coat, and dark blue leggings with a green mini-skirt. She adorned herself in her white heels; and she had a small backpack, which held a binder, her Apple laptop, and a lead pencil with an extra eraser. Call her over-prepared, but that's what Nory always was. She liked being over-prepared. She had World History, with surprise, surprise: Mathias.

She pressed the Nordic cross hair clip to her head, and sat in the living room, reading _Catching Fire_ in Norwegian. When the Dane came out, he had a black cloak with red cuffs; he smiled gently at the petite Norwegian. When she finally noticed him, Nory put her bookmark in place and closed the book. She slipped it in her backpack, and she walked with Mathias to World History class.

"Class doesn't start 'till 10:30, right?" Nory asked, checking her phone. It was 10:10.

"Yeah," Mathias said. Nory pointed at the Starbucks, and Mathias smiled.

"Still addicted to coffee, eh?" Mathias teased. Nory held her stoic mask, and then she scoffed.

"Please, I'm not addicted to coffee. Coffee is addicted to me." Nory said with a small smirk. Mathias took her to the Starbucks. When they entered the small coffee place, Nory inhaled the scent of coffee powder.

"Welcome to Starbucks, can I help you?" said the woman at the counter. She looked vaguely familiar, until it clicked, "Bella!" Nory said; a small smile on her face. The Belgium woman smiled. "Hello Nory, hello Mathias. Now; what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Clover brewed coffee, no creamer, no sugar." Nory said. Mathias ordered hot chocolate on whipped cream.

"You like black coffee? I can't stand the taste of it," Mathias said, shuddering a bit. Nory sipped the drink, smiling at the strong taste.

"It's stronger. If I put creamer and sugar, it'll take six to fully energize me. If I drink plain black coffee, it's only one cup," Nory explained with a monotone voice. Mathias's eye twitched as her pretty pink lips touched the container. Mathias sipped his own warm drink, and then savored the warm liquid.

"Mattie…we should get to class," Nory said, checking the time. There was ten minutes until started, so Nory started walking a little faster. Mathias looked at the petite beauty, and noticed now much taller he was. She barely reached the top of his chest, so if they ever hugged, she was in the range of hearing his heart beat perfectly. He inspected her curves, noticing they weren't large, but they weren't small. Had they been any bigger, she would have stiff shoulders (Like Katyusha). She had small hips, but it suited her.

"She's perfect," Mathias mumbled.

"Hm?" Nory said, her long beige-blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her short skirt was blowing, but the black leggings didn't cut off like they usually did. The outfits she wore were always cute and usually conservative, but he was one of the only ones who knew about her dance obsession. She adored it, and Mathias was the second person to know (Emil was the first). Mathias liked watching Nory dance; it always was beautiful. And she was always beautiful, too. But he hated the shoes. They hurt her feet, and Mathias hated seeing her hurt, especially if it's because of something he did.

When Nory got hurt by someone else verbally, he knew she always listened to 'Skyscraper' or the album 'Unbroken.' She felt a connection to Demi in the song, because she was sad but she broke through, and she rose out of the ground, putting herself back together. This was the definition of Nory.

"Nothing. Let's get to World History, _Ja_?"

✦ ✧✦ ✧✦ ✧✦ ✧✦ ✧  
><strong><em>-after class-<em>**

"I freakin' love History," Nory sighted contently. But she was hungry, so she went to cook come fish. It was marinated in lemon juice, pepper, and garlic for thirty minutes, then but on the small, portable grill she brought with her. When she was finished, she put a small mint leaf on it, and grabbed a can of Pepsi.

"Oh! Can I have some?" Mathias asked. Nory stared at the fish. She cut it in a half, and gave the other half to Mathias. She made a few tortillas, and ate in silence in her room, on her laptop looking for a new phone case on eBay. She found one with the Norwegian flag on it, and it would arrive in a week. She looked at her iPhone, and at the glossy screen. It had a small crack on the corner, but otherwise in perfect condition.

"Hey Nory, do you want to play Minecraft? I have the Xbox connected, and Alfred's in class…" Mathias asked, holding a black controller in his hand. The petite Norwegian gingerly grabbed the controller, and plopped herself on a beanbag. They joined servers, and began to play.

"You idiot! Stare at the enderman before killing it! And there's a creeper behind you~!" Nory said. She was getting ready to go into the Nether. "I need four more blocks of obsidian and I need some flint." Nory said. Mathias dropped all five pieces of obsidian he had, and dropped some flint and steel. "You couldn't just have given me flint?" Nory mumbled.

"Mattie! I got twelve blaze rods! Let's go!" Nory said, filling her food bar up.

"Hold on, I accidentally attacked a zombie pigman. Now ten are coming after us…" Mathias groaned. Nory killed all of them with her diamond sword, and she picked up a few gold ingots. She and Mathias ran back to the trail of torches they left, and made it back to the Overworld.

"Exciting, but we need to kill the Ender Dragon by tomorrow," Nory said. She had spent so much time playing Minecraft, she hadn't noticed it was four already. "Crap! I have to go to dance! Mathias, can you pick me up at five thirty? Thanks~!" Nory called, grabbing her light purple duffel bag with all her ballet stuff in it. She ran out the door, and ran to the dance studio that was a few blocks away.

She wanted to get picked up because who knows what kind of creep was out there, waiting in the darkness to prey on the petite Norwegian.

"I never said yes…"

**_-_****_ 5:30 –_**

"It's freezing…" Nory shivered. It was an August evening, but the wind started to pick up, and Nory had forgotten her sweater at home. When she was the red and white sports car, she walked closer to the edge of the sidewalk, and Mathias parallel parked near to where Nory was standing.

"_Tak_…" the Norwegian murmured; her breath visible in the cold night. Yes; it was California, but in the night, it still got cold. Normally, she would be used to the cold since she's from Norway, but after Mathias left, she locked herself up in her chambers, only coming out when she one-hundred percent had too.

"It's okay. But it is pretty cold, so I'll turn on the heater," Mathias said. Nory was about to protest, but she cold skin got the shivers when the heater turned on.

"I'm tired…" Nory murmured as she was driven home.

When they got home, she ran into her room, and put on her fuzzy pajamas. Mathias turned the heater on, and when Mei got home, she felt the warmth heat her up.

"Ah… feels god…aru," she mumbled. She covered her mouth a bit, since that's what her boyfriend's older brother said all the time. Kiku disliked it when she said it, but she still said it occasionally.

"I'm staying in the chamber, and I shall watch Netflix," Nory declared to herself.

"Hm…" Mathias said, still doing the essay the teacher gave them.

(Of course Nory already finished it).


End file.
